vocaloidfandomcom_de-20200213-history
ODDS
ODDS&ENDS ist ein Song von ryo(supercell) und wird von Hatsune Miku gesungen. Hintergrund Folgt... Lyrics Japanisch= いつだって君は嗤われ者だ やることなすことツイてなくて 挙句に雨に降られ お気にの傘は風で飛んでって そこのノラはご苦労様と 足を踏んづけてった いつもどおり君は嫌われものだ 何にもせずとも遠ざけられて 努力をしてみるけど その理由なんて「なんとなく？」で 君は途方に暮れて悲しんでた ならあたしの声を使えばいいよ 人によっては理解不能\で なんて耳障り、ひどい声だって 言われるけど きっと君の力になれる だからあたしを歌わせてみて そう君の　君だけの言葉でさ 綴って　連ねて あたしがその思想（コトバ）を叫ぶから 描いて　理想を その思いは誰にも　触れさせない ガラクタの声はそして響く ありのままを不器用につないで 精一杯に　大声を上げる いつからか君は人気者だ 沢山の人にもてはやされ　あたしも鼻が高い でもいつからか君は変わった 冷たくなって　だけど寂しそうだった もう機械の声なんてたくさんだ 僕は僕自身なんだよって ついに君は抑えきれなくなって あたしを嫌った 君の後ろで誰かが言う 「虎の威を借る狐のくせに」って 君は　ひとりで泣いてたんだね 聴こえる？この声 あたしがその言葉を　掻き消すから 解ってる　本当は 君が誰より優しいってことを ガラクタの声はそして歌った 他の誰でもない君のために 軋んでく　限界を超えて 二人はどんなにたくさんの言葉を 思いついたことだろう だけど今は何ひとつ思いつかなくて だけどなにもかもわかった 「そうか、きっとこれは夢だ。 永遠に覚めない、君と会えた、そんな夢」 ガラクタは幸せそうな笑顔をしたまま どれだけ呼んでももう動かない 望んだはずの結末に君は泣き叫ぶ 嘘だろ　嘘だろって そう泣き叫ぶ 「僕は無力だ。 ガラクタ一つだって救えやしない」 想いは涙に ぽつりぽつりとその頬を濡らす その時　世界は 途端にその色を 大きく変える 悲しみ　喜び 全てを一人と　 ひとつは知った 言葉は歌になりこの世界を 再び駆け巡る　君のために その声に意思を宿して 今　思いが響く |-|Romaji= Itsudatte kimi wa warawaremono da Yarukoto nasukoto tsuitenakute Ageku ni ame ni kudarare Okini no kasa wa kaze de tondette Soko no nora wa gokurousama to Ashi o funzuketetta Itsumodoori kimi wa kirawaremono da Nanimo sezutomo toozakerare Doryoku o shitemiru Sono ryuu nante (nantonaku) de Kimi wa tohounikurete kanashindeta Nara atashi no koe o tsukaebaiiyo Hito ni yotte wa rikaifunou de Nante mimizawari, hidoi koedatte Iwareru kedo Kitto kimi no chikara ni nareru Dakara atashi o utawasetemite Sou kimi no, kimidake no kotoba desa Tsuzutte Tsuranete Atashi ga sono kotoba o sakebu kara Egaite risou o Sono omoi wa darenimo furesasenai Garakuta no koe wa soshite hibiku (will finish in a few minutes) Arinomama o bukyou ni tsunaide Seiippaini oogoe o ageru I tsukaraka kimi wa ninkimonoda Takusan no hito ni motehayasare atashi mo hana ga takai Demo itsukaraka kimi wa kawatta Tsumetakunatte Dakedo Sabishisoudatta Mou Kikai no koe nante takusan da Boku wa Boku jishin nanda yotte Tsuini kimi wa Osaekirenakunatte Atashi o Kiratta Kimi no ushiro de dareka ga iu “tora no i o karu kitsune no kuseni”tte Kimi wa hitori de naitetandane Kikoeru? Kono koe atashi ga sono kotoba o Kakikesu kara Wakatteru hontou wa Kimi ga dare yori yasashiitte koto o Garakuta no koe wa soshite utatta Hoka no daredemonai kimi no tameni Kishindeku Genkai o koete Futari wa donna ni takusan no kotoba o Omoitsuita koto darou Dakedo imo wa nanihitotsu omoitsukanakute Dakedo nanimokamo wakatta Souka, Kitto kore wa yume da Eiein ni samenai, kimi to aeta, sonna yume Garakuta wa shiawasesouna egao o shitamama Doredake yondamo mou ugokanai Nozonda hazu no ketsumatsu ni kimi wa nakisakebu Uso daro Usodarotte Sou nakisakebu Boku wa muryoku da Garakuta hitotsu datte sukeyashinai Omoi wa namida Potsuripotsuri to sono hoho o nurasu Sono toki sekai wa Totanni sono iro o Ookiku kaeru Kanashimi yorokobi Subete o hitori to Hitotsu wa shitta Kotoba wa uta ni narikono Sekai o Futatabi kakemeguru kimi no tameni Sono koe ni ishi o yodoshite Ima omo ga hibiku |-|Englisch= You've always been hated Unlucky, you're made to do things And at last, get caught in the rain The wind blows away your favorite umbrella Saying "good work" The stray over there steps on your legs As usual, you're hated Pushed away without doing anything Even though you tried The reason is "vague" and You're both confused and sad So, you should use my voice Some people say it's incomprehensible And a dissonant Bad-sounding voice But I'm sure it will be of use to you So please let me sing With your own, your very own words Spell them out and put them together Because I will scream out those words I won't let anyone touch The ideals and feelings that you paint And so the voice of a piece of trash echoes Awkwardly connecting the truth A loud voice raised to full volume Eventually, you became popular I'm also proud that you're recognized by so many people But eventually, you changed You became colder, but also seemed lonely There are plenty of voices of opportunity "I am myself." And so You then uncontrollably Began to hate me Behind you, someone said "Even though he's just pretending" You must have been crying all alone Can you hear? With this voice I'll drown out all the insulting words I understand, you really Are kinder than anyone else And so the voice of a piece of trash sang For no one else, but for your sake Overcoming the grating and squeaking limits Together, surely we came up with A lot of words But now, we cannot come up with anything But I understand everything "I see, this is a dream. A dream that I'll never wake up from, where I met you" Wearing a happy expression, the piece of trash Won't move anymore, no matter how much how many times it's called for In the conclusion that should have been desired You cry out. "It must be a lie. It must be a lie." So you cry out "I'm powerless. Unable to save even a single piece of trash" The emotions turn to tears And run down those cheeks At this time The world immediately Changes color Happiness and sadness I know that everything is One and the same In this world where words turn to songs Once again, I begin to run for your sake Putting intent into my voice Now, feelings resound ( Lyrics von Anime Lyrics dot Com ) Kategorie:Song Kategorie:Hatsune Miku Kategorie:Ryo Kategorie:Supercell